Aku no Maple
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: America and Canada were two twins, separated by fate and thrown into a dark and twisted world... Based on the Vocaloid "Aku no series" or "Daughter of Evil series"
1. Chapter 1

So, here is my latest fanfic venture, Aku no Maple! Yeah, I know, I totally stole the title from the YouTube video, but I'll be disclaiming it. I didn't know what else to call this... So as you may have guessed, this fic is going to be following the Vocaloid song series 'Aku no Series.' If you don't know what it is, I advise you watch the videos (Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, Re_Birthday). For those who _have_ seen these videos as well as the Aku no Maple... Well you should know that this is obviously not going to be a happy fic. In fact, it is my personal goal to make you cry, make you break down in complete tears. Yup, great goal, right? x3 Not really sure how to state pairings... if you could really call them that... Lots of love triangles... quadangles... yeeaah xD Again I say, you know what to expect if you seen the videos. *nodnod* So without further ado:

Disclaimer: Hayate-Chan does not own Hetalia, Vocaloids, or the rights to claim the creative genius of the title. Hetalia is Himaruya's. Vocaloids is Crypton's. The title Aku no Maple belongs to whoever made the AmericaCanada ver. of Servant of Evil. Oh how Haya wishes this wasn't the case... -sneaky eyes... ninja poof-

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Poor twins who are separated by fate_

The laughter and playful screeches of children disrupted the silence of the sunflower field. Two boys dashed out of the adjacent forest, only to continue their game of tag through the tall sunflower stalks. The setting sun painted the sky in multicolored streaks, giving the children just enough light to dodge the plants and each other. Cheeks alight with red, both boys panted heavily from their play.

Exhausted and wheezing for air, the smaller of the two reached out for his brother, "Al-Alfie! Slow down! I can't go- EEP!" His foot snagged on a rock, making him tumble to the ground with a high-pitched squeak. Almost instantly, tears welled up in the small blond's eyes.

Looking over his shoulder, Alfred almost smacked into a sunflower as he gasped in horror. "Mattie!" He yelled, voice full of worry, as he raced back to his brother. He knelt next to Matthew and helped the boy up, wiping his tears away with a kind smile. "Hey now, you're okay, not even a scratch on 'ya! Come on, we're almost there!"

Taking a deep breath, Matthew nodded slowly as he brought himself back to his feet. After a small sniff, he turned to his brother with a bright smile. "Y-yeah! L-let's go!"

The brothers took off running once more, but no longer racing and playing tag between the foliage. Alfred opted to stay hand-in-hand with his twin brother, leading the way towards the sound of crashing waves on the other side of the sunflower wall. They stumbled out of the sunflower thicket, for it ended right on a gentle slope.

Giggling, Alfred pulled his brother into him. He dropped them to the ground and they started rolling down the sandy bank. Matthew squeaked in surprise, but was giggling along with his brother by the time they were splayed out on the beach, the tide licking their toes as it came in.

The brothers lay there for quite some time, staring at the sky with their different colored eyes. Despite being twins, the brothers did differ slightly in appearance, besides the minute difference in size.

Matthew's blond hair was of a silky consistency, natural waves almost reaching his petite shoulders, a single large curl poked out of his head. His eyes were an ever-changing hue of purple-blue with long lashes adorning his soft and timid eyes.

Alfred, on the other hand, had prideful and exuberant cerulean eyes, which accompanied his ever-present smug smirk perfectly. His hair was the same shade as Matthew's, but was pin-straight and fell just below his ears. An unruly cowlick rebelliously popped straight up from his head.

A small sigh escaped Alfred's parted lips as he rolled over to hug his brother's arm, a small pout apparent on his face. "Mattie, we'll be able to stay like this forever, right?"

Brows rose quizzically, and Matthew rolled to his side to look at his brother. A hint of concern laced his voice as he spoke, "I don't see why not. Why do you ask that Al?"

Blue broke contact with purple as Alfred averted his gaze, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. "W-well, I overheard Mommy and Daddy talking the other night…" He sat up abruptly, tears building in his bright eyes. "Th-they were talking about how our birthday is coming up soon and other stuff that I didn't really understand, but I feel like something bad is gonna happen Mattie!"

Matthew slowly sat up, a frown tugging at his lips. He had been hoping Alfred would continue being his oblivious self and not pick up on the stressed vibes coming from their parents. The dreading feeling Alfred felt was one Matthew started having quite a while ago, but he had yet to find justification for his worries… "What exactly did they say Al?"

The gnawing on his bottom lip continued as Alfred tried his best to remember the exact things their parents had been saying. "S-something about air and how they need to have one air to start schooling. Mattie, what's an air? I thought that's what we breathe… But, then they started about us. They were talking about you as if you were the bad kid! They're always telling me that I gotta be more like you, but they were saying my way of acting is better for whatever they were talking about…"

He paused as he racked through his mind, trying to figure out if he had left anything out. "Oh! And Mommy was talking about first-born kids or something, I dunno. It was a really random conversation! From air to us to babies, but-but it still made me uneasy!"

The knots in Alfred's stomach tightened at his brother's forlorn look. This wasn't what should be happening… Matthew should be laughing at him, telling him there was nothing wrong, nothing to worry about…

"Alfie… They weren't talking about air as in we breathe… They were talking about an heir to the throne, the crown prince who takes over when they aren't King and Queen anymore…" Matthew took a shaky breath in and looked out at the sea, trying to convince himself that Alfred had simply heard wrong…

Surely Mother and Father weren't _already_ talking about picking between the twins for an heir, right? Because, if they were, that would mean he and Alfred would be separated… One of them would be sent to that royal school in the Blue Kingdom… The other to the Country of Green to learn how to properly care for royalty… Matthew forced himself to not break down into tears. It was obvious their parents would pick Alfred as the heir. He was opinionated, charismatic, and people noticed him… Everyone just mistook Matthew for his brother.

But how would Alfred deal with the royal life? Even now with their limited contact with the political world, Alfred complained about how boring it was. No offense intended towards his twin, but Alfred wasn't the brightest or most observant boy around. He tended to be selfish and oblivious to the pain he might cause others… If nurtured the wrong way, Alfred could turn out just like their parents, tyrannical…

Sniffing quietly, Matthew looked back to his dear brother, who was still staring at him with those large, innocently desperate and loving blue eyes. Matthew shook his head and rubbed his eyes. No, there was no way Alfred could change that much. Although he was a selfish and oblivious person, he had a strong sense of justice, and surely nothing could change that…

"S-so does that mean one of us is going to be sent to school? Mattie, does that mean we're not going to be together anymore?" Tears were on the verge of falling as Alfred scooted closer to his brother, taking his hands into his own. "Does it?"

Matthew met his brother's intense gaze and couldn't bring himself to share his inner thoughts… A kind smile spread across Matthew's distraught face as he shook his head, his large curl bouncing with the action. "I doubt it Alfie, they can't break us apart!"

A giant grin erupted on Alfred's face as he toppled onto of his brother in a hug. "Yeah, I thought so! There's no way I could ever leave you Mattie! After all, I'm your hero, right, right? You still can't stick up to those mean ducks in the garden! How could I ever not be there to save you from those birds from hell?"

A shiver ran through Matthew's spine at the mentioning of the ducks. Oh how those ducks hated him… They were so scary! Matthew sighed contently as he buried his face into his brother's shoulder. "That's right, I'd be lost without you Alfred."

There was no reply from his brother for several minutes and Matthew was about to make sure the boy hadn't fallen asleep on top of him when Alfred suddenly leaped to his feet. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" He exclaimed as he took off up the slope and into the sunflower field.

No sure how long Alfred would take; Matthew reached down to untie his boots. He neatly folded his socks into the footwear and placed the boots on the bank before wading into the ocean water. He felt rather guilty for lying to Alfred, but again told himself it was for the better. Alfred would just make the situation worse and possibly ruin his chance of being named the heir…

The blond stopped pacing through the shallow water with wide eyes. He hadn't really thought much on the topic before, but Matthew realized that he had always expected Alfred to be named the heir. He never even considered himself in the running… Yes, there was no way Matthew could ever rule. His place was beside Alfred, helping him along… Not leading the boisterous boy, no one could take charge over his twin.

"Mattie, Mattie, you still here? I ran as fast as I could!" Alfred came racing out of the sunflowers, promptly forgetting the slope as he tumbled down the sand mound, falling to the ground with his eyes spinning.

Matthew giggled quietly as he squat down next to his twin. "Where'd you go Al?"

The blue-eyed blond popped up and held up two bottles, some paper, and a pen. He stared at Mattthew expectantly, as if the other boy was supposed to show some signs of recognition. Instead, Alfred received two blond brows raised in confusion.

Sighing, Alfred rolled his eyes as if what he was about to say was common knowledge. "I was talking with some of the older boys from town and they said that when you write your wish down on a piece of paper and put it in a bottle and throw it in the sea, it'll come back to you when you're older, multiplying your wish by tons and tons! So, it'd be a super wish! Now we can be sure we'll never be separated!"

Matthew's eyes lit up at the story, reaching for the paper. How wonderful! He giggled with Alfred as they plopped down in the sand, writing their wishes on the paper with the remaining bits of sunlight in the sky. As Matthew wrote, he could feel Alfred trying to read over his shoulder. With a pout, Matthew covered his paper with his body so Alfred couldn't see. "If you see it, it won't come true!"

"How would you know Mattie? You learned about this just now!"

"So? All wish magic is the same. You tell someone your birthday wish, it doesn't come true. It holds same for all other wishes."

Alfred's eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh no! You're right… Hey, no peeking, kay? I don't want you to ruin my wish Mattie!" The blond scooted away from his brother, as if his twin was the one that had been trying to peek.

Shaking his head, Matthew giggled and folded his paper in half, sticking it in his bottle. He looked to Alfred, who was doing the same, and stood. Grinning, Alfred jumped to his feet and pulled his arm back. "Ready? Ready? Ready to send these things to the ends of the earth? Cause they have to travel a long way back for the wish to be really really powerful you know!"

Nodding excitedly, Matthew imitated his brother's position, arm cocked behind him, bottle in hand. "On the count of three?" He asked shyly.

"Of course!" Alfred exclaimed. "One, two, GO!" He threw his bottle with all his might, watching it fly through the air with a please grin.

"Hey, you cheater, I said three, not go!" Matthew complained as he weakly threw his bottle. It plopped into the water several feet away from Alfred's.

"Oh, what does it matter?" Alfred shrugged and tackled his brother to the ground, tickling his sides.

Matthew gasped and pushed Alfred away forcefully. "Don't tickle me Al!" He wheezed between strangled giggles.

Alfred grinned and lay across Matthew's lap, looking up at him smugly. "What'd you wish for Mattie? Huh, huh? What'd you wish for? It had something to do with me, right? Cause mine had something to do with you, y'know!"

A light blush spread across Matthew's cheeks as he looked out at the bottles bobbing in the ocean. "Yeah… it had something to do with you Al."

"Naturally!" He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but the distant sound of church bells echoed through the air.

Both boys exchanged panicked looks. It was way past the time they were supposed to be home.

"Oh no!" Matthew exclaimed, tears starting to form in his eyes. "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled them both to their feet. "We can still make it Mattie! Don't cry, kay? I'm a hero, I can fix everything!" Hands clasped firmly together, Alfred took off, pulling Matthew behind him.

"W-wait, my shoes, AL!"

"Heroes don't worry about petty things like footwear! Come on, come on!"

Matthew sighed and shook his head, straining to keep up with his brother. His brother was the strangest hero ever… But there was no doubt that Alfred was _his_ hero…

**End Chapter One**: _If it's for the sake of protecting you, I'll even become evil_

_

* * *

_I'm thinking they're around six or seven at this time. Mattie is the more mature and intelligent of the two, but he's still a child... Hope I portrayed that well enough...

What'd you guys think? Who do you think I'm gonna make the other characters? R&R? Reviews are really appreciated... I'd love to know what you all think about this new project of mine :'D

Special thanks to HappyGothChan who read over this and fixed a couple of my silly mistakes x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: _You are the prince_

A heavy sigh filled the large, lush chambers, almost echoing against the stone walls. Before silence could settle in, the sound of rustling sheets ensued as a bespectacled blonde boy rolled to his stomach. His elbows dug into the mattress has he propped his head in his hands, looking up at the older teen in front of him. "Do I have to go Arthur? Can't those old farts take care of everything and I can stay with you?"

Smiling, Arthur shook his head and ruffled the boy's hair. "Come now Al, you know that can't happen. You have true responsibility now. Time to step up to the plate and be a man." Putting on a thoughtful expression, he tapped Alfred on the nose. "Besides, weren't you the one whose first words out of his mouth upon learning he was going home were, I get to see Mattie again?"

Alfred stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and averted his gaze, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you."

"Who said you can't come an visit? I'm not your parents silly, I'm not going to stop you from seeing me," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

As Alfred visibly brightened from the reassurance, he sat up to give Arthur a quick peck on the cheek. "Good because you wouldn't be able to keep me away!"

With another roll of his eyes, Arthur shoved the hyper child off his bed. Alfred squeaked, but quickly landed on his feet, glaring accusingly at the still seated blond. "Hey! What was that for?" he demanded, firmly crossing his arms.

"Your boat is leaving soon. You can't miss it. Go get your bags. I'll meet you downstairs in a bit." The boy left and silence once more settled on the room. Arthur fell back into his pillows. One thing was for sure; the Blue Palace was going to be quiet without the boisterous foreign prince residing in it.

It was common practice among royal families to send their heirs to foreign kingdoms during their schooling years to gain a better view of the world outside their own lands. Arthur had done so himself, having been sent to the neighboring Green Kingdom in his childhood. The same went for Alfred, now King of the Yellow Kingdom.

It was a strange thought for Arthur, thinking of Alfred not as a younger sibling, but as a King of another kingdom. Laughing sadly, the teen rubbed his face vigorously. He couldn't be thinking like that. Alfred was never and never will be his brother. Any love for the child had to be thrown away now that he was going to be the leader of the Yellow Kingdom. As a king himself, Arthur could not allow the matters of heart to dictate his decisions. If Alfred ever proved to be an enemy… Well, simply put, Arthur could not have anything as frivolous as feelings stopping him from defeating the enemy.

Arthur growled and smacked his cheeks, jumping to his feet. This was disgusting; Alfred was still a child, now orphaned and being thrown into leadership at such a young age. Granted, Arthur had become king around Alfred's age, but he had also been much more mature. Alfred was innocent and optimistic; he would never do anything to become an enemy of the Blue Kingdom.

Yet there was still the uncertainty in Arthur's heart as he crossed the room to stand at the window overlooking the bay. There were those rumored advisors of the Yellow Kingdom that- a muffled gasp pulled the contemplating blond away from his thoughts. Arthur looked away from the vast sea outside to the tapestry a few feet away. It looked slightly askew, which just proved his internal suspicions.

A cruel smile spread across the king's face as he silently walked over to the thick material. Without warning, he slammed his fist into the tapestry-concealed wall. Sure enough, the action elicited a loud squeak of surprise. Arthur pulled the material out of the way and grabbed the frail wrist of his spy. He threw the small body sprawling to the ground. Before the tiny servant could run, Arthur placed his foot on the other's chest.

Cheeks puffed in a pathetic cross of a child pout when caught doing something wrong and a furious glare, the androgynous servant stared up at his master without an ounce of respect or fear. Arthur could see his jaw muscles clenched tight, as if he was resisting the urge to spit in Arthur's face. Smirking, Arthur leaned down, applying more weight on the servant's chest in doing so. "You have go to be the worst slave in history Yao dear. I do hope you realize this."

Yao remained silent and continued to glare up at the blond, refusing to show any sign of his deteriorating ability to breath under Arthur's weight. Seeing that Yao was going to continue with his stubbornness, Arthur leaned more into his foot on the small man's chest. Gasping for air, Yao pushed at Arthur's leg. "Get off! I can't breathe!"

"Good slaves don't eavesdrop on their masters. You're a very bad slave. Tsk, tsk." But, a bad slave was much better than a dead one. Arthur removed his foot to grab hold of Yao's wrists, mercilessly pulling him to his feet. He placed his lips against the Oriental man's ear to whisper, "Were you thinking if you caught me in my moments of mental weakness as Alfred is leaving, I'd be more likely to say yes to your request?"

Scowling, Yao struggled to pull free from Arthur's grip. "I don't have anything to ask of _you_. Now let me go! Don't you have to go see Alfred off? You'll regret it if you don't!"

With a laugh, Arthur dragged Yao over to his bed and threw the man onto the lush mattress. This one was still so undisciplined, even after residing in his household for several months now. Now that he didn't have Alfred occupying his free time, perhaps it was time to crush Yao's obnoxious pride. He was, after all, a _former_ ruler. "Sudden care for my well being Yao? How kind of you. I best take your advice, shouldn't I? After all, you know best. You never got to see your siblings before leaving, did you? That must have been _devastating_."

Almost immediately, the prideful ex-king looked like a kicked puppy as he bit his bottom lip, trying very hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Arthur was satisfied with himself as he turned to leave. He was almost to the door when the small man yelled out to him.

"Please let me go with you! Back home, just to see them, _please_! I know you're going on a voyage in a few weeks to my kingdom! I-I miss them so much! And Hui is still so young, I'm the only thing he's had resembling a parent! Please, just _please_."

Looking over his shoulder with an almost bored expression, Arthur examined the Oriental man with raised bushy brows. He was on his hands and needs, staring up at Arthur with teary, pleading eyes, his long hair falling out of its ponytail and into his face. It should be criminal for a man to be so gorgeous. With a smile devoid of emotion, Arthur turned his back to Yao and opened his door. "Maybe if you stay there, I'll consider it."

They both knew he would say no in the end, but they also both knew that Yao would still be there when Arthur returned. They both knew it and neither was going to act differently than expected. Thus was the endless cycle of stubborn souls.

"Arthur! Come _on!_ You need to see me off stupid!"

A truthfully loving smile spread across Arthur's face as he looked down the hall to see a pouting Alfred. Once again, the Oriental man was right. Arthur would regret not being with Alfred before he left… "Yeah yeah you little brat, I'm coming."

The smile on Alfred's face would forever be imprinted in Arthur's mind. The smile full of joy and love, all for man so full of sin and deceit. To love and to be loved in return, such a wonderful feeling it was. Why did he always realize these things at the end of everything?

-†•†•†-

"Are you going to tell him before you leave?"

Matthew jumped and clutched his chest with a gasp, positive his heart must have leapt right out. With a glance over his shoulder he saw Katyusha smiling brightly in the doorway. Letting out a sigh Matthew pulled himself to his feet to face his friend, a scolding look on his face. "You scared me Katyusha! You should have knocked."

Giggling, Katyusha waved away the lecture with her hand. A light blush touched her cheeks as she crossed the room to sit on Matthew's small cot, even with the small movement her breasts jiggled noticeably. "Matvey, if you don't tell him before we leave, he'll probably never know."

"B-but Katyusha!" Matthew sighed heavily and sat down next to the girl. His clasped his hands together and dared not look away from them as he spoke. "He probably doesn't even know I exist. How can I just run up to him before we leave, and tell him I love him? It-it just doesn't work that way!"

A bright red blush claimed Matthew's cheeks as tears threatened to fall. In an attempt to comfort her companion, Katyusha put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Before the girl could speak, Matthew looked up with a pained expression.

"Not to mention I'm just a kid. I'm not stupid, I know he goes around. A confession from someone like me won't even stick in his mind. It's pointless, completely pointless."

"Matvey…"

Matthew forced a laugh and jumped to his feet, vigorously rubbing his eyes. He turned to Katyusha with a saddened smile. "Besides, I'm going home! I get to see Al! I'll forget all about this in no time! L-Let's get going, eh? There's no need to keep dilly-dallying around here. We have a long ride ahead of us!"

Seeing there was no hope of changing Matthew's mind, Katyusha returned her friend's smile and helped him gather his bags. Matthew grabbed her bags as well, despite her protests to carry them herself. With a sigh, the well-endowed teen followed Matthew down the halls. They waved to those they passed, stopping a bit to exchange farewells and good lucks.

As the two entered the courtyard, Matthew was close to tears again. This place was like a home to him and he was probably never going to return. It was rather ironic; he was going home, yet sad to be leaving this place. Really, could he get any sappier?

With a sniff, Matthew shifted the hold on his and Katyusha's bags to rub his eyes. There was a shout and the next thing he realized, the bags were everywhere and he was splayed out on the ground.

"_Mon Dieu_! Are you alright _cheri_?"

That voice… That sultry voice that seemed to caress him with each word. _Thump-thump._ Matthew slowly opened his eyes and looked up to meet concerned blue orbs. _Thump-thump_. Blood was rushing into his face and he was stuck in a state of shock as he was gently pulled to his feet. Pulled to his feet by _him._

"Ah, _Mathieu_, there are tears in your eyes. Are you hurt somewhere? Or perhaps you're saddened at the thought of leaving the _magnificient moi, non_?"

"N-no, I'm all-all right, _merci_…" Matthew stared into those eyes of captured sky with a hitched breath. Maybe he was dreaming, but because there was no way this was real. "Wh-what happened?"

"A stray arrow from archery practice was coming your way. I was hoping I could come and save you heroically, but _Mademoiselle _Katyusha stole that honor from me and pushed you out of harm's way," Francis said with a chuckle and a wink to Katyusha, who promptly turned pink and looked the other way.

"But I'm glad I caught you before you left," he continued with a teasing smile. "Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye? I thought _mon Matthieu_ has better manners than that!"

"_J-je suis désolé_!" Matthew cried out as he bowed apologetically. "I ju-just thought th-that you would be too busy s-so I didn't want to both-bother you and-and-"

Melodic laughter cut Matthew off and sent his heart racing. Francis pulled the shy boy into a hug and nuzzled the top of his head. "Come now _Matthieu_, how could I be too busy to see off my best assistant? You are a true culinary genius _mon cher_," Francis said as he pulled away to hold Matthew by his shoulders in front of him. "Who knows, maybe one day your cooking can challenge mine."

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"So modest, _mon petite Matthieu_~" Francis cooed as he pinched Matthew's red cheek. "Now be a good boy back home and come visit, you hear?"

"_Ou-oui_!" Matthew chirped as he smiled brightly and in a moment of courage, quickly hugged Francis before gather all the dropped bags. "I promise, I will come visit the second I can!"

"You too _Mademoiselle _Katyusha," Francis said with a charming smile to the voluptuous girl.

"Of course Mister Francis!" Katyusha said with a hurried bow. "W-we should be leaving now. Matvey, don't you have something to say to Mister Francis before we leave?"

Matthew's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his blush turned a whole new shade of red. "Of-of-of course I d-d-don't!" He all but yelled as he turned on his heels and sped out of the courtyard. Francis' laughter echoed behind him, making Matthew nibble on his bottom lip. "_Je t'aime_," he murmured to himself.

"Now why didn't you say that to _him_?" Katyusha asked, jogging slightly to keep up with his fast pace. "I gave you the perfect opportunity to do it."

"It doesn't matter! I just can't do it Katyusha," Matthew sighed, looking longingly over his shoulder the palace they were leaving. "Maybe I'll have the courage to say it when I come visit, whenever that is."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Sounds like a plan then," Matthew said with a laugh as he looked away from the old palace. He only had eyes for his home now.

-†•†•†-

"What's taking him so long? Mattie should be here by now! God he was so punctual and a stickler for showing up on time and shit when we were kids. Surely he couldn't have changed that much since then!" Alfred was ready to continue rambling on about his twin when one of his advisors cleared his throat. Already fed up with the crusty old men, Alfred sighed and looked to Alaric with a bored gaze. "_What_?"

"Your Majesty, I merely offer a suggestion that you do not show such a level of excitement for your brother during the coronation," Alaric said in a monotone voice. At the sight of Alfred opening his mouth, ready to protest, the man quickly added to his statement. "Although he is your brother and your twin, Matthew is just a servant. You cannot give the impression that you do not care about social classes or else everyone else will pay no mind to them as well."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever," he muttered as he looked away from the stern man. It didn't matter what stuffed Alaric said, Alfred was going to be king! He could do whatever the hell he felt like doing.

"Mister Matthew and Miss Katyusha have reached the palace," a servant said from the doorway.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran out the room, despite the calls of his advisors to come back and act responsible. He ran down the hall with all his might, determined to be the very first person to greet Matthew home. Once out of the palace, Matthew was in sight. With a shrill squeal, Alfred ran over to his twin and tackled him to the ground. "Mattie!"

"Alfred!" Matthew whined, pushing his brother off of him so he could sit up. "Should you really be running around and tackling me now that you're King?"

"Oh please, as if I give a shit about that crap. Give your big bro a hug! Oh Mattie I've missed you so much!" Alfred leaped for Matthew and tackled him to the ground again with a hug.

With a laugh, Matthew gave up trying to protest and simply hugged his dear brother back. It had been years since they last saw each other, but now that they were together again, it felt as if they had just seen each other yesterday. "I missed you too Alfie."

"Of course you did," Alfred said in a singsong voice as he sat them up. His gaze drifted up to Katyusha and his jaw dropped. "Holy- Dude those are _huge_ knockers you got there!"

"ALFRED!" Matthew yelled, blushing furiously as he bopped his brother on the back of the head. "That's rude!"

Katyusha was even redder than Matthew as she wrapped her arms around her chest as if to hide her bosom, which only pushed her breasts up and made them more prominent. "I'm sorry!"

Rubbing his head with a smirk, Alfred looked up at Katyusha. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that was rude! I'm Alfred by the way, who are you?"

"Kat-Katyusha, very nice to-to meet you, Yo-Your Maj-Majesty!" Katyusha exclaimed as she quickly bowed to Alfred, only making him snicker as he breasts jiggled at the action.

Suddenly there was a shadow over the twins. The two looked up to see a large and pale man with silver hair and purple eyes, an unsettling smile pulling at his lips. "Little King, I hope you aren't laughing at my sister's chest."

"Of course not Braginski, I'm laughing at your face!" Alfred spat out with a scowl.

"Al-Alfred that's very rude," Matthew stuttered, completely baffled as to how Alfred wasn't terrified of the giant standing behind them.

"Oh do not fret over it little Alfred imitation, Alfred is King after all. He is free to insult me as he pleases," the large man said as his smile grew, but there seemed to be a dark aura growing behind him.

"N-no, I'm Matthew, very nice to meet you-"

"Ivan," he responded curtly as he looked to Katyusha and his aura lessened. "Cестра!"

"Vanya!" Katyusha exclaimed as he ran over to him and hugged him tight, her head barely reaching his chin.

"Aw well that sucks, how come she has gotta be that jerk's sister?" Alfred said with a pout as he pulled himself and Matthew to their feet. "Anyways, come on Mattie, let's bring your stuff to your room! You're gonna be right next to me!"

-†•†•†-

The morning light shone through the large windowpanes and filled the large room. Standing against the bathroom door was a lanky soldier clad in his blood red armor. His pale skin and even paler hair contrasted greatly with the dark wood of the door and the red of his outfit, giving him the appearance of almost glowing. He scowled a the door and knocked harshly against the wood as he called to the man inside. "Oooi, pansy boy! You better get your ass outta there and into the damn carriage if you want to make it to be able to sleep in a bed tonight!"

"For goodness sakes Gilbert, have some patience. I'll be out in a second!" Came the response from insides, much to Gilbert's dismay.

"Stupid pansy boy having to make himself all pretty with make up and hair products like a woman," he grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "He's worse than Elizabeta."

"Don't talk that way about Master Roderich you dolt!" Yelled the exact woman he reference to as she swung a frying pan for his head.

Gilbert yelped and tried to move out of the way in time, but still got conked in the head by the deadly cooking dish. He toppled to the ground, whimpering pitifully. "_Eliiizaaa_!" He whined, rolling onto his back to stare up at the woman. "What was that for?"

"You insulted Master Roderich!" Elizabeta barked back.

"Elizabeta," Roderich sighed as he opened the door. "As much as I appreciate you defending my name, I'd rather you left our protection for the road intact."

"But Master Roderich! I'm more than plenty protection for you! We don't need this idiot!"

"I couldn't ask you to fight Elizabeta," Roderich said as he placed his hand on her head gently. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt defending _me_."

"B-but Master Roderich! It my du-"

"Oh shut it the both of you," Gilbert grumbled from his spot on the floor, his head propped up on his hand as he stared up at the pair. "Do us all a favor and get together already."

Both Elizabeta and Roderich flushed as they pulled away from each other. Roderich pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and muttered, "I don't know what you are talking about Gilbert."

"Yeah, really Gilbert. Who are you to talk about relationships and the likes? You're just a soldier, you now diddily-squat about romance, no-not that there is any!" Elizabeta said as she kicked his side on her way over to Roderich's bags. "Now go do your job you idiot!"

"Yes ma'am," Gilbert said mockingly as he lithely jumped to his feet, despite his bulky armor, and headed outside to check on their carriage.

Pleased with sending the idiotic albino away, Elizabeta smiled to Roderich as she started picking up all his bags. "I'm rather excited for the coronation. The Crown Prince was a delightful child, I sure do hope that bodes well for the future of this kingdom."

"As do I Elizabeta, now let me help you with those bags! You're practically drowning in them!"

Elizabeta scoffed and headed out of the room, leaving Roderich to run after her. "It's the least I can do sir. Really, it's no trouble at all!"

Roderich groaned and followed after Elizabeta sullenly. He never won in arguments against the girl, so continuing now would be pointless…

"Oi you slow pokes, load that shit up and get in already!" Gilbert yelled from his perch atop the carriage, reins in hand. "We have a coronation to get to tomorrow! Kesesese! History in the making!"

-†•†•†-

It was stifling inside the cathedral. Every spot was occupied by a hot body dressed in his or hers finest clothes for the event of the year. The crowds extended into the streets of the city as townsfolk joined the masses to catch a glimpse of their new ruler. The only empty space was at the very front of the cathedral. There was a small group seated in this spot under the giant stained glass windows, which stained the group all colors of the rainbow.

There were the two head royal advisors, Alaric and Augustus. The two men were in their forties and held no sign of age with their fit bodies and heads full of hair. Augustus was the taller of two, slightly more muscular as well and held a dark tan. His hair was chocolate brown and tussled about his hair in an almost boyish fashion. Two distinct hairs curled out of his hair, one on the upper right side and the other on the lower left side. In his eyes was the hint of a playful smile.

Alaric, unlike his follow advisor, sported no amusement and never did. His eyes were almost always squinted in a stern stare, giving anyone who looked at him the creeps. His blond hair was long, much like a woman's, and a small portion on the side of his head was pulled into a braid. On his hip rested his sword, of which he went nowhere without.

Seated in front of the men in a decorated throne was Alfred, decked up in the most elaborate outfit he had ever seen in his life. There were layers upon layers of fabric, lace, tassels, and any other decoration imaginable. His hair was slicked back, but that one rebellious cowlick still stuck up at the front of his head. He personally felt like a buffoon, but Alaric wouldn't let him wear anything else. It had taken several hours and with Matthew's help to get the damned thing on.

After much argument and bargaining with Alaric, Alfred was able to get Matthew up on the dais as the final person. The meek boy now held a fancy title that Alfred made up, ensuring there was no way they could be separated again. As if to represent this new title, he wore a simpler, but similar outfit to Alfred's and stood next his throne with a small smile.

In the throng of nobles stood Roderich, Elizabeta, and Gilbert. The three were dressed to impress, just as everyone else in the building. The three stared up at the dais and their new soon-to-be king, all with their own expression. Roderich held a contemplative look in his eyes, already going through all the scenarios as to how this new rule could go. Elizabeta was sympathetic towards the young boy being thrown into such a responsible position. Gilbert's gaze was not on the scrawny teen, but rather his blond advisor, a hint of a frown tugging at his lips.

Across the land in the Green Kingdom, Francis was in the palace kitchen, preparing dinner for the royal family. A messenger from the king interrupted his work, calling him to audience with the ruler. With a worried frown, Francis left his work to his assistants, silently wishing Matthew was still there. He followed the messenger to the king's study, where he would be informed of a new and peculiar assignment.

Further yet and across the ocean lay the Blue Kingdom. In his vast gardens, Arthur was sparring with his army general, trying his best to block out all thoughts of his former charge. There was a gaping hole in his heart with the absence of Alfred, but it was his duty to block it out. He stumbled and lost grip of his sword, only to receive a stern scolding from the general to keep focused. Hidden in the foliage of the garden was Arthur's rebellion prisoner of war. The small Oriental man watched the scene with calculating eyes. A plan was already forming in his mind…

As the crown was placed atop Alfred's head and the people of the Yellow Kingdom erupted into cheers, there was no turning back. Little did anyone know, their future was decided.

**End of Chapter Two**: _I am the servant

* * *

_Eheh heh heh... *slinks away* Super long hiatus fail? x'D I LOVE YOU GUYS! Like for serial, even more I'll love you if you actually came back to read this chapter. I swear I'm not gonna neglect Aku no Maple anymore! I love the Aku no series and I need to prove to myself I can actually finish something x'D SO! Now all the players have been introduced! We'll be getting into the real events of the Aku no series in the coming chapters! I just felt the need to set the stage better x3 Ummmmm. Nothing else to talk about I think... Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Oh I do so love reviews. They totally make my day! And if I didn't reply to your review for the first chapter, I apologize profusely! I really appreciate the support, but I'm a dirty procrastinator and end up forgetting who I've responded to or not... ^^;; See you next time!

EDIT:: I totally forgot I had something else to say xD Y'all totally gotta look up Music Box Story of Evil on YouTube. It is the most amazing thing EVER and totally got me through writing this chapter today XD


End file.
